


obsession, reality

by kaetseu



Series: shards [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaetseu/pseuds/kaetseu
Summary: a repost from my aff.no specific pairing or fandom as this is a N/A x N/A work, so feel free to picture this with the otp of your choice ^^;warning: angst & character death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a repost from my aff.  
> no specific pairing or fandom as this is a N/A x N/A work, so feel free to picture this with the otp of your choice ^^;
> 
> warning: angst & character death.

to everyone else, it's as if his time stopped. but to him, it's as if time's flying past way too quickly as he struggles to catch up with reality.

while everyone else sees a crazy boy sitting motionless at the edge of his rooftop balcony, the male sees only whirls of colours across his vision, all blurring into one colourful yet (disgustingly) beautiful mess as he gazes mindlessly at the scenery before him.

his brain registers footsteps far too familiar to his ears. as if a reflex action, the boy turns his head towards the direction of the sound, only to take in the figure of a man he's been dying to see.

he doesn't feel it, but the boy's heart slowly freezes with each step the man takes towards him. it's an ominous feeling, he knows it, but he simply refuses to acknowledge it.

next thing he knows, the other's right in front of him.

"wait here for me," the only words that leave his lips. the man cups the boy's left cheek gently, lovingly; the warmest, most seemingly genuine and reassuring smile plastered across his otherwise innocent-looking face as he tries to hide the disgust he feels exploding in him. the boy's eyes flutter close, and the man releases a sickeningly sweet chuckle before landing light pecks on the other's eyelids.

as the kisses come to an end, the hand on the boy's cheek smoothly slips away from his face before it's quickly replaced by the feel of smooth skin that is the man's thumb, pressing ever so slightly as it glides across the span of the former's plump lower lip. the boy almost loses himself drowning in the touch of the other, that is, until his brain registers the lack of it which pulls him back to reality.

by the time he opens his eyes the other man is already nowhere in sight. despite the uncertainty and insecurity of the other's words that permeates the chilly air around him, the boy chooses to believe in those words said to him, the only form of reassurance and the last thread of hope he can give himself - that the man would come back for him. someday, eventually.

he takes in the sight of his empty balcony before turning his gaze back to the picturesque view that extends beyond the horizon in front of him. the sunset makes the everything less heartbreaking, but doesn't do a single thing to mend the cracks of the boy's heart that's otherwise already far too broken to be fixed.

the boy's made up his mind ever since the man had left - that he's going to follow his heart no matter what.

day after day, the boy clings on to the man's words that he'll be back for him. (the man didnt say that, but the boy's heart would like to believe that the other had implied so.) he doesn't blink or close his eyes; he doesn't move an inch from his spot even when he's greeted with heavy showers from the weather gods who don't seem to show even the slightest bit of empathy for him.

it's until his eyelids are finally too heavy for him to keep his eyes open that they flutter shut for the second time in days. he lets his guard down, lets go of his heart; lets it fall to the dark bottomless pit below. he smiles as he feels the pull of gravity throwing his entire body forward, following his heart as it falls, as he falls.

this, he thinks, is his reality.

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated! :)


End file.
